1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a 3D stacking semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of semiconductor technology, various semiconductor elements are provided. The semiconductor elements can be installed to realize varied electric performance. Semiconductor elements are widely used in electronic products.
Under the trends of lightweight, thin, short and small, how to reduce the volume of the semiconductor element or increase the circuit density at a fixed volume becomes an important target in the semiconductor industries.